


Hum along

by glubbyfishprincess



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glubbyfishprincess/pseuds/glubbyfishprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And long after he had gone, she still kept humming along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hum along

Carolina was not a morning person.

Her line of work required her to be alert at all hours of the day and she grew used to being awakened at ungodly hours in the morning for missions. But when someone knocked at her door at 4 AM during one of her rest days, she couldn't help but get the urge to strangle whoever it was. She got up from her bed muttering a million curses and unlocked the door with a push of a button. It slowly slid open with a soft hiss. She squinted at the figure at her doorway, outlined by the artificial lights from the hallway.

It was York.

“Good morning!”

Carolina smashed the button to close the door in his face, but he quickly held out a hand to stop it.

"Hey, hey, easy there, princess!" He laughed and let himself in before Carolina could object. He put his hands on his hips and smiled at her. She crossed her arms and sneered back. “Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today.”

“It’s 4 in the morning, what the fuck do you want?” She hissed, only Carolina’s sleepiness, and perhaps a smidgen of affection that she felt for the man which she refused to acknowledge, kept her from kneeing him in the crotch and throwing him out.

“I want to show you something, come on.” York reached out to grab her arm but she quickly swatted it away. He cradled his hand with his other and gave an exaggerated frown. “That hurt.”

“Good. And no, I won’t go. Get out.” She deadpanned.

“C’mon, it’s a really cool thing. I know how you love cool things.”

“I don’t care. Get the _fuck_ out of my room.” She pointed at the door and glared menacingly at the man, wishing sheer will could move things.

“No can do, I worked hard for this surprise and I’m not walking away until you come with me.” He shook his head and smiled. God, Carolina _hated_ that smile. She hated how it seemed to warm even the coldest parts of her heart. Disgusting, she thought.

And at that moment, she completely blamed her sleepy frustration for getting the best of her and making her agree. Nothing else.

York’s eyes lit up when she did and she barely had time to slip on a hoodie and some shoes before he dragged her out, all the way through the empty halls of the Mother of Invention. A few guards patrolling the area stared after them, wondering what kind of mischief York was up to now, and their stares were met with a cold glare from Carolina. They gulped and looked away, pretending to not have seen them.

He lead her to the exit of the large ship into the open air and Carolina began to protest. They weren’t allowed to leave the ship without the Director’s permission. York simply held a finger to his lips and kneeled down in front of the panel controlling the door’s lock. After a few seconds, the door hissed open and revealed the night sky of the planet they were docked in, Chorus. He admired his work for a second before motioning Carolina to follow him down the stairs that lead to the ground.

“I’m pretty sure the Director didn’t allow us to leave.”

“And that’s never stopped me before, has it?”

“We could get in trouble.” She gave one last attempt at stopping York.

“Relax, I’ve been going out every morning ever since we docked here.” York ran down the steps ahead of Carolina and onto the ground. “It’s a pretty cool place.”

Carolina slowly made her way down the steps, taking her time to look around the new environment. The ship was parked in a large canyon surrounded by a sprawling jungle. It was the first time she’s been outside of the ship for a long time and definitely appreciated the fresh air and scenery.

York motioned for Carolina to hurry up and ran over to a small path going into the jungle.

“You’re kidding me, right? We can’t go in there, we don’t even have our armor on.” It was definitely a poor excuse of a path, the ground even and overgrown with tree roots and plants.

“It’s just a really short trek, just follow me.”

Carolina sighed and wished she’d never opened that door. The jungle was teeming with life; she could hear insects chirping and buzzing from all corners and rustling grass from other nocturnal animals. She hoped nothing dangerous lived there, like pumas for example. Especially not pumas.

The path soon lead out into a small cliff overlooking the jungle below it. York looked back at Carolina and spread out his arms. “Ta-da! Nice isn’t it?”

“I could push you off the cliff right now and no one would have to know.”

“Aww, baby, don’t be like that.” York knew she was joking around but carefully stepped away from the edge of the cliff. Just in case.

Carolina looked up at the sky, it was still dark and dotted with clouds and bright stars unobscured by the lack of pollution in the newly colonized planet.

“It is… Nice.” She said thoughtfully. York’s face lit up again as he saw a small smile form on Carolina’s face. While she was distracted, he walked over to a small bush to the side and carefully pulled out a guitar he had prepared for that moment. He walked back and sat on the grass beside Carolina.

“Shh, the best part is coming right about…” He looked over to the horizon, which glowed a faint orange. “Now.”

As if on cue, the sun peeked out with a burst of orange light, streaking the dark sky. York started strumming. It was a mellow tune that fit the atmosphere perfectly. Then he began to sing.

_Nothing could be finer than to be in Carolina in the morning…_

Carolina stood mesmerized as the sun slowly rose. She looked down at York, who was looking right at her the whole time. She looked at how the orange glow highlighted his face, at how his deep blue eyes seemed to shine, and at how he smiled all throughout singing the song.

And when she started to sing along, his smile grew even bigger.

“You have a beautiful voice, you know.”

\--

Carolina woke up early every morning to patrol. A few soldiers saluted her as she passed by and she dismissed them with a wave of her hand. 

“‘Mornin.” A glow appeared over her should and Epsilon’s hologram appeared. “Going out to patrol again?”

She didn’t comment and kept walking.

“Of course.” He sighed and his hologram disappeared in a flash of light. He accompanied her as she patrolled the walls of the base every morning before sunrise. There were more than enough soldiers to cover the whole base at all hours so he really didn’t see the need for her to go out and do it personally.

They stayed in the usual spot, a high enough wall that you could see the whole capital from it. The sky was still dark save for the thin glowing line of the horizon, the telltale sign of the coming of dawn.

She leaned forward on the rails, closely watching as the light spread farther. The sky was the same hue it was on that morning, the same dusty dark blue slowly melting into a warm orange the closer you got to the horizon. An orange glow started to crawl over the buildings in the city as the sun slowly rose.

She swore she could hear the slow strumming of a guitar.

And for the first time ever since he disappeared from her life, she sang.

Epsilon was surprised, he had never heard her sing before. He felt awkward, like he was intruding on something he should never have seen, and felt that maybe he should leave her alone for a while. But something about her voice seemed to hold him there, so he resigned to listening silently beside her.

_Where the morning glories twine around the door, whispering pretty stories I long to hear once more._

He pretended not to notice when he saw tears starting to form in Carolina’s eyes and silently trail down her cheek. He pretended not to hear when her voice started to waver as she sung, holding back a sob.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a cute fic based off the song "rhythm of love" by the plain white ts but then i remembered carolina in the morning and then it started going downhill from there.  
> i hope it isnt too bad


End file.
